


A Little Treat

by p1sskink



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Vore, dreamnotfound, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1sskink/pseuds/p1sskink
Summary: Dream and George have some fun <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	A Little Treat

Dream beckoned George back to the bed and they embraced before George gave him his hands and Dream took them into his mouth. It was a blur what happened next to both of them. At first, Dream took Georges hands and surprised them both as he swallowed them down and made his way up Georges thick arms.  
Gulp after gulp sent more of the blond into his shy friend, both feeling a bit of excitement as Georges head was fully engulfed by the other. The head, the overly broad chest, the muscular waist all entered the slimmer companion as Dream slowed as it got to the waist. It was obvious to them both just how much George was enjoying this trip and Dream wanted to give him a little gift on his way down.  
It couldn’t delay too long but using his manifest abilities he used some of the clam powers to make his tongue stronger and more nimble, wrapping the saliva coated muscle to wrap around Georges erect member and coax his tongue all over it repeatedly until he could feel george tense up as he was close to climax.  
He gave a huge swallow and released his tongue and let George cum in his mouth and throat as he sent him down to his ever growing stomach. Dream could enjoy the flavor of his cum as it coated george as he swallowed more of him down as he worked on his peach butt and tree trunk thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its short   
> this hurt my brain to read  
> @dweamscum on twt :)


End file.
